New Recruits
by Fatalis De Fatali
Summary: What happens when the Turks get 4 new members and a new intern secretary? You get a new Reno, Laxitives for asprin and a stalker for Reno himself.
1. Chapter 1

A normal day in the shinra Building thats what most people thought.

As usual, Reno was bored, Rude was quiet, Elena was drinking her coffe slowly and Tseng was overdosing on Asprin.  
"So anything interesting today Dot man?" asked Reno as he was leaning on his chair.  
"As it so happens yes Reno there is. We have 4 new recruits" he replied as he took a long drink of his coffe.  
Reno fell off his chair, Rude flicked up his glasses to show pure horror in his eyes and Elena choked on her coffe.  
"New recruits, you mean new friends and collouges?" asked Elena hopefully.  
"No I mean 4 insane you people we have found, tested and had trained to join us" replied Tseng.  
"They'll be here in an hour and each of you will be assigned to one as will I" he said as he threw down the files.  
Reno grabbed the first one on top with a shilloutete picture.  
As they all looked at their files they studdied the information.

Renos folder interested him quiet a bit.

Name: Yujin Fatali Age: 20 Appearence: 5"11, medium length brown coarse hair, Blue eyes and Dark Brown Cavalier usually worn Personality: Seemingly quiet and calm he has been known to dismantle many pieces of our technology for no reason Achivements: 3rd dan jujitsu, Skilled with Katana wepons and advanced engineering Problems: Known to have caused mild destruction he has currently racked up 1000gills worth of damages from fights in bars and other places. Also suspected to have been the one who stole 2 of our jeeps from under our noses

Elenas seemed rather strange.

Name: Zeal Houkou Age: 19 Appearence: 5"10, long blonde hair with several light blue streaks with blue eyes.  
Personality: Slightly mentally unstable, requires a therapist twice a week Achivements: 2nd dan Tai-kwon doe Problems: Seemingly a child inside she loves all forms of the popular "Manga and Anime" that has been appearing recently

Rudes frightened him slightly.

Name: Trina Minoto Age: 19 Appearence: 5"11, short black hair, and dark brown eyes.  
Personality: Frightening, and disturbing. Sent 2 members of solider home crying and are now in therapy Achivements: Highly skilled playing the guitar and Cooking Problems: Known to have a vicious tounge and capeable of breaking down many mens mental barriers.

Tseng's almost caused him to start crying on the spot

Name: Shotogo Kintono Age: 21 Appearence: 6 foot, Medium length black hair spiked up and green eyes Personality: A known Narcasist, he has been hold in prison for drug realted issues many times but always talked his way out.  
Achivements: Very good at computers and also debating Problems: See personality.

One was left over but that was the intern receptionist.

Name: Kairi Patere Age: 19 Appearence: 5"8, long black hair and brown eyes Personailty: A known daddys girl the only reason she got this is because she is Rufu's second cousins step daughter Achviements: None Problems: Very VERY annoying we've heard

"Eh Dot man. Do we have a say in the matter" asked Reno as he looked At Yujins Photo.  
"No Reno and if you ask once more it will cost you your paycheck" he replied quickly before downing another asprin.  
"Oh God" said Rude as he doubled over.  
"Well cheer up. At least we don't have anyone who will be stalking us right?" said Reno cheerfully.  
"Except for you stalking Tseng there" said Elena quickly with a hint of rage as he slammed her file down. If she's prettier than me she'll have to go thought Elena with a devilish grin on her face that would rival Renos. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i forgot to put in the first chapter. I do not own the Turks. Yujin, Zeal, Trina, Shotogo and Kairi are based on real people. Namely Myself, SariNaeo, and 3 others who don't have Fanfic accounts.

Chapter 2:

As the 4 turks stood at the entrance to the lobby they saw the new arrivals. A blue Lambraguini, A Shrina Standard jeep, A limo, A Police car and a Mini cooper all pulled up outside.  
Shotogo was thrown out of the poliece car with a shout before landing on the ground, Zeal stepped out of her Lambraguini, Trina from her cooper, Kairi from her limo and last but not least Yujin from the jeep.  
These are the thoughts going through the Turks heads.

Reno: So thats what happened to that jeep I left outside the bar noticing the sticker he had stuck to the tyre a week ago when he was drunk Elena: If she trys to get close to Tseng she dies  
Rude: Oh god. She looks that that goth girl I used to date in high school  
Tseng: Oh god the police allready? I need an asprin

The thoughts of the new recruits.

Yujin: Oh man. It's that turk whos ass I kicked in the bar then stol the jeep from. He probably doesn't remember  
Zael: Why is she checking me out. And HUBBA HUBBA , whos the red headed hotty  
Trina: Oh god yet another muscle head  
Shotogo: I wonder where they hide the drugs. Bet the long haired freak knows, he's so stoned he's put a red dot on his forehead

Kairi on the other hand heard nothing but the sound of winding blowing through her ears before a little voice saying "OH MY GOD. YOU LOOK SO HOT" was said in her head.

"Turks at Attention" said Tseng as they stood straight and greeted the new recruits.  
THe recruits just looked at them, shurgged and replied the same way.

"Turks take each of your recruits and show them the building" was all Tseng said before grabbing Shotogo.

"Come on Yujin, you're with me" said Reno with a grin as he walked off, Yujin following, his shirt open fully with a purple T-shirt showing underneath.

"Come on" Was all Elena said as she walked off quickly Leaving Zeal to mfollow her quickly after staring at Reno for a moment.

Rude was frightened and frozen with fear before Trina said "Lets go" and began to walk off without him.

Kairi stood there for a further 10 minutes before asking "Hey where did everyone go? UNCLE RUFFY?" 


End file.
